


Bound and Determined

by abstractconcept



Series: Snape/Harry/Draco Bonded Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filth, Humor, M/M, Threesome, forced bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: Severus just wants a quiet Saturday at home, but Harry and Draco always have to make things difficult. Or interesting. Or sexual, at the very least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Belongs to J.K. Rowling. And Snape sings a sea shanty by Leslie Nelson-Burns. Because good grief, it’s a slashy sea shanty.
> 
> BETAS: The alliterative Alisanne and Alliekatgal, and all further mistakes are mine. 
> 
> NOTES: Snape/Harry/Draco for snakeling, a follow up to "Stalks and Bonds."

Severus loved Saturdays.

Severus hogged the left side of the bed. It was his side, and he could get a bit of space there.

Severus was always the first one awake. It was a habit acquired when he taught at Hogwarts; when he said the students would have to get up _very_ early in the morning to put one by him, he meant it in every way possible.

Draco had kicked his covers off and was stretched out, taking most of the bed, while Harry’s head lolled against Draco’s shoulder. Harry was, to Snape’s amusement, drooling a little. Both youths were naked as jaybirds—a fine sight on a lovely weekend morning.

With a huff of satisfaction, Snape slipped out of bed and went to shower. He hummed softly to himself as he lathered, drinking in the quiet of dawn.

 _Thump._ “Wake up, you! You’ve let your nasty Muggle saliva leak out all over me!” a muffled voice noted in outrage.

“’M not a Muggle,” Harry protested.

“Pardon me. Your imbecile saliva, then. Your simpleton spit. Your revolting expectoration of—”

Snape cleared his throat and raised his voice, drowning them out. _“Her masts and spars they shone like silver...”_

“Call that a curse, do you? Pathetic! I’ll show you a curse, you spoiled—”

“ ** _Oh, Bully Hayes, he loves us sailors_**...” Severus went on at the top of his lungs, trying to ignore the racket. “ ** _Yes, he does like hell and blazes!”_** There was a crash in the bedroom.

“My hair! My beautiful hair! Potter, I’m going to _dismantle_ you!”

Snape turned the water off with a sigh. He hated weekends.

He strode out of the bathroom, glaring. “THAT’S ENOUGH, YOU RUDDY BEASTS!” he roared. “If you can’t act civilised long enough for me to soap up, I’m going to start gagging and trussing you and hanging you from the ceiling while I bathe!”

They stared. “Hey...you’re wet and naked,” Harry observed, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I would not advise it, Potter,” Snape spat. “I am not in a cuddly frame of mind this morning. I’m in a razing and beheading and looting the village frame of mind.”

“You can loot _me_ if you like,” Harry offered.

“You haven’t got anything worth taking,” Draco sniffed.

“At least my hair isn’t green.”

“I hate you.”

In three swift steps, Snape had crossed to the bed and had both boys pinned by their wrists. “That is absolutely _it_ ,” he growled.

“What are you going to do to us?”

“Nothing. You’re doing all the work. You’ve been at each other’s throats since the moment you cracked your eyelids, and I want peace and quiet. Now. Kiss and make up.”

“What?”

“Draco, you’ve no cause to look so affronted. Forget the boy’s mouth; you’ve had your tongue up Harry’s bum in the past. No use becoming prim at this late stage in the game,” he added, letting go of their wrists to gesture that they should do as they were told.

To Snape’s annoyance, Harry started to giggle, until Draco pinched him sharply.

“Ow! Hey!” He sat up to retaliate, but Snape pushed him back.

“I can see I’ll have to do all the work,” he said with resignation. Carefully, he aimed his wand at each young man’s hands and recited a spell or two.

“That was odd. What did you just do?” Draco demanded. “I feel as though my hands have gone all dead.”

“ _Mine_ just feel heavy,” Harry added.

“You won’t be using them until you stop abusing each other with them. Or unless it’s the sort of abuse I approve of. Now, Draco, give Harry a kiss and make up. No biting,” he reminded them, shoving Draco atop Harry.

There was a few moments struggle before they gave in and rather half-heartedly pecked each other.

“All right?” Harry asked.

Snape scowled. “You’re not even trying. Why is it the two of you cannot agree on a single thing?”

“We do agree on _one_ thing,” Draco countered. “We both think _you’re_ dead sexy.”

“Uh— _huh,_ ” Harry seconded. “Especially when you’re naked and dripping like that.” He turned his head to nuzzle Severus’ thigh.

A sizzle of excitement burned down Snape’s spine, and he could see Harry shift in response. The spell that had bound them still caused some problems, but it could be quite pleasurable when used correctly.

“I see...” Severus met Draco’s eyes. “Do you think the two of you could cooperate long enough to keep me from throttling both of you?”

Draco sighed. “We can but try, sir,” he said. Snape took the spell off their hands.

Before long, Draco was on his back with his legs high in the air, Harry was above him, hands scrabbling for purchase against the headboard, and Severus was pounding into them for all he was worth.

As exasperating as the pair could be, nothing could beat the sweet slickness of thumping into Harry’s body, thrusting him deeper into Draco, the two of them mewling and hoarsely begging for more.

At a particularly jarring thrust, Harry moaned softly, and Draco reached up to brush Harry’s fringe back with a trembling hand. Harry dipped his head and, with a sigh, they kissed and made up.

On seeing the two of them, their smooth bodies sweating and slipping and writhing together, Severus shut his eyes and disgraced himself by being the first over the edge.

He propped himself against the pillows to watch the rest of the show, having a quick cigarette. They really were dreadfully sweet together, he decided, even knowing too well what monsters they were outside of bed.

As Harry’s hips rocked relentlessly, Severus leaned over, kissing Draco’s open mouth.

Draco came, his enthusiastic noises muffled by Severus’ insistent tongue.

“Ngh. Not—fair,” Harry panted. “You two always ignore me.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus sat back and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him off of Draco. “You want to be the centre of attention?” he murmured. “Very well.” He pulled the young man back against his chest, slipping his feet in between Harry’s and pushing his legs open. Harry squirmed, facing Draco, his expression embarrassed.

“Feeling a little exposed?” Draco asked sweetly.

Severus began to stroke Harry’s prick, slowly, leisurely. Harry turned his head, tried to bury it against his shoulder.

“No looking away,” Draco instructed.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Harry whimpered, but Snape only kicked his legs further apart.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing?” Snape crooned in his ear.

Draco slithered onto his stomach in front of them, gently prodding Harry’s pucker with a finger, coating it in the semen Snape had left there.

“Look how you swallow me up,” Draco whispered. He began to fingerfuck Harry, watching the green eyes widen and then slam shut, dark lashes like shadows on his cheeks.

Draco must have been enjoying himself. Severus knew he was enjoying himself, because that sweet, tangy thrill of Draco’s pleasure made him salivate, and Harry was enjoying himself as well, because of the vulnerability and the bond, and his excitement was something dark and wild in Snape’s breast, until all pleasure ran together, until Draco’s eyes squeezed shut like a contented cat and Harry bucked in his arms and there was come _everywhere,_ and shouts of pleasure bouncing off the bedroom walls. Oh, _yes_. That bond came in dashed handy at times. All three were left boneless and dazed with pleasure.

Severus hogged the left side of the bed. It was his side, and he could get a bit of space there.

Draco’s legs sprawled over Snape’s, while his arms were wrapped around Harry, because he was very greedy, even in his sleep. Harry’s head rested on Draco’s chest, and Severus noted, with resignation, that Harry was drooling a little. They looked like angels (blessedly silent, well-behaved angels) when they slept, and Severus patted them each tentatively on the head before slipping out of bed.

He was rather sticky, and decided another shower would do him good. After all, he hadn’t really got to finish the first one, had he? He turned on the hot water, stepped into the steam, and cleared his throat. “ _Blow, boys, blow! He'll ride you down as you ride the spanker. Blow my bully boys blow!”_ he sang, rubbing his hands over the bar of soap.

_Thud._

“Draco! You prick! You knocked me out of the bed!”

“Potter! There’s _semen_ in my hair! Were you never taught the fundamentals—the _basics_ of hygiene?”

“It’ll probably do it good! Budge over and let me back up!”

“Not until you go clean off!”

“ _Fine_! Then I’ll join Snape in the shower! You can just stay here by your bloody squeaky-clean self, then!” Harry roared. He burst into the loo and slammed the door behind him, casting a sticking spell on it.

“Potter! POTTER! LET ME IN!” Draco beat on the door.

“Make me, you spoiled brat!”

Snape sighed, leaning his head against the tiles. He’d hoped a good fuck would render them tired for at least an hour or so, but they were depressingly resilient. Turning off the water, he went to see what might be done.

He hated Saturdays


End file.
